


Music Breaks Through The Stone

by Plinycapybara



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lan Sizhui being a cutie, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, What else is new, dr. stone au, jiang cheng being an asshole, petrification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: Lan Wangji, Jiang Cheng, and Wei Ying used to be typical college students at the University of San Fransico, but everything changed when a strange green light turned every single human on the planet into stone.Over 3,000 years later, Lan Wangji wakes up in a strange world as the only human for miles on end and immediately searches for the remnants of his boyfriend Wei Ying and a way to rebuild society.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Music Breaks Through The Stone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything I just love Dr. Stone so much that I'm willing to bring all of the other fandoms I'm a part of into it.

**_University of San Francisco Fall 2021 CE_ **

**_10:01 AM_ **

As Introduction to Chemistry, a prerequisite course for all STEM majors--came to a close for the day as students began to shuffle out of the classroom. In the back was a trio of freshmen; Jiang Cheng, a general Biology major with a temper for humans but a soft spot for dogs. His stepbrother Wei Ying, a wisecracking Neuroscience Major with a minor in Music. Joining them was Wei Ying’s boyfriend, the quiet Lan Wangji, a Biology major with a concentration in Botany and a minor in Music to balance it out. 

“Alright, so for the presentation, I’m thinking we’ll have 21 slides and split it between the three of us. I’ll be prepared to be disappointed by you, Wei.” Jiang Cheng scowled. “I can’t believe I got stuck with you. Am I really that unapproachable that no one else would take me?”

“Do you want the honest answer or the bullshit one?” Wei Ying asked. 

“Anyway, when should we meet at the coffee shop--what the...?” Lan Wangji’s attention turned to a sudden green beaming light that came from nowhere, yet was enveloping everything. Even the energetic Wei Ying was too stunned to move as their bodies of flesh were turned into stone statues. 

* * *

**_5725 CE_ **

The first sound Lan Wangji hears with his ears after literal millennia is the liquid dripping from the damp caverns followed by the cracking of rocks. 

“I’m...free...what just happened?” Wangji stood up for the first time in thousands of years. Where was he? He didn’t recall being in a cave. He looked out of the cave’s entrance only to see stone statues for as far as the eye could see, covered in moss or broken.

It didn’t take him long to gather what happened, but what year was it? How long had it been? Hundreds of years? Thousands? If only he kept count...

There were no buildings left, no high-rises, cars, highways, or trains. All of that smog San Francisco was known for was completely gone. It was a clear sky. 

Wangji thought to himself. He needed to have some sort of base where could he could sleep away from the descendants of the predators at the city’s famous zoo. He needed a place to cook food, store herbs, get a fire going...then he’d figure out how to find his friends. 

It took Wangji a few weeks to build himself a base with a campfire and a fence around it for protection. Wangji knew which plants were edible and stored them in his shed. The former college student set out on finding his boyfriend, his family, and the rest of his friends. 

It didn’t take him long at all to find Wei Wuxian. Even after thousands of years, he recognized that face paired with his funky long hair pulled up in a ponytail. He was right next to Jiang Cheng, whose fierce eyes Wangji would pick out from a haystack. Wangji brushed off the moss that had grown on Wei Ying’s cheeks and carried his boyfriend to the base. 

Now the big question was how to free the rest of humanity? 

_First, how did I break free? Is there anyone out there that has broken from this...thing that happened? Or am I really the only one left on the planet?_ Wangji shivered quietly; he typically didn’t like to show his emotions, but the thought of being the last human on the planet was horrifying for anyone. 

Wangji tried to backtrack and ultimately, he was led to bat guana that had dripped on him. He looked up at the bats...but how could he speed this up so he could free everyone? 

Wangji took a small child that he saw was still intact, though his parents were missing several crucial parts like, for example, the head. He buried the parents for safekeeping once he found a way to piece them back together. For a solid four months, Wangji continued to test collected bat guano with various fauna, finally finding success with combining it with alcohol.

The child opened his eyes for the first time after thousands of years as he looked over at Wangji. His grey eyes looked at him as he began to cry and grabbed onto Wangji’s leg. 

“Don’t cry, please. I’m not going to hurt you.” Wangji whispered. 

“Momma...daddy...,” 

“I put them in a safe place for now until I get this special recipe to bring them back.” Wangji brushed the child’s cheek. “My name’s Lan Wangji, what’s yours?”

“Mine’s W-Wen Yuan.” The child sniffed. “What happened?” 

“I...wish I knew, honestly.” Wangji hated that he couldn’t quell the child’s understandable distress. “I’m trying to figure it out. Why don’t you keep watch over the fire while I collect some materials?” 

“O-Okay,” Wen Yuan nodded and grabbed Wangji’s hand. 

Wangji continually tried to pour experimental revival fluid on Wei Wuxian, but it never seemed to work. He checked to see if there were any missing parts, but the statue was, in fact, entirely intact. It seemed like Wangji had much better success when he tried the fluid on literally anyone else. 

Jiang Cheng was next on the list as his statue was right alongside Wei Wuxian’s. The fiery-tempered general Biology major opened his eyes to see a random child, Lan Wangji, and a weirdly detailed statue of his annoying step-brother. 

_Who the hell would make a statue of him_? Jiang Cheng thought to himself until he was treated with the lovely sight of everyone turned into stone and the city completely overtaken by nature. 

“Alright, now I’m pissed.” Jiang Cheng growled. “What the hell did you do?” 

“You think I’m behind this?” Wangji asked, “Why?” 

“Please don’t argue!” Wen Yuan cried. 

“Look, I need to blow off some steam. Why I don’t go hunt for something to eat? Do you have a spear or bow I could borrow? Nah, your prissy ass wouldn’t make one.” Jiang Cheng scoffed as he then proceeded to make his own.

As the months passed, Wangji released more people from their petrified prisons. They began to develop a village with a longhouse in the center where they stored maps of the surrounding area, codes of conduct, a calendar to keep track of the seasons, as well as some notes on which plants and animals to avoid. There was a person who kept a fire blazing constantly just outside. 

Wangji, as village chief, moved Wei Wuxian’s statue to the center of the longhouse like an idol. Wangji dressed placed clothes, flowers, alcohol, and handmade toys at his feet. A few weeks ago Wei Wuxian’s stepsister Yanli, her husband Jin Zixuan, and their child Jin Ling were resurrected. Yanli got to work quickly sewing clothing for the villagers. 

“Your stepsister Yanli made this lovely coat for you,” Lan Wangji tied the ribbon around the outer coat. “It’ll most likely be a cold winter. Hopefully come spring I’ll see you again in the flesh.”

“Pfft, you’re still holding onto him waking up. You’ve tried it how many times? It’s so cheesy it makes me want to vomit. I can’t believe you dragged my sister into this, too.” Jiang Cheng scoffed. He had begun to domesticate the local wolf pack descended from dogs and led most of the hunting expeditions outside of the village.

“He’s so pretty,” Wen Yuan grabbed onto Lan Wangji’s fingers, his eyes glistening. “I dan’t wanna wait until spring to meet him!” 

“Nether do I, but hopefully our patience will be rewarded.” Lan Wangji glanced longingly at Wei Wuxian’s soft-looking stone cheeks. “I also have to work on freeing my brother and uncle...but I don’t know where their statues would be.” 

“Well genius, where do you think they were at the time of petrification? You think to look there instead of fawning over your stone husbando like a basement-dwelling dork.” Jiang Cheng asked. 

“Xichen might’ve been working at the hospital, but I don’t know where that’d be. Uncle might be several different places, most likely at his favorite tea shop in Chinatown.” Wangji thought aloud. “Let me check the maps again.” 

* * *

The Deerling Tea Shop was undoubtedly Lan Qiren’s favorite place on the planet. It had everything his uncle loved; quiet, tea, and books. Wangji enjoyed himself quite well at the establishment, as well, and had frequented it during his pre-midterm study breaks. Xichen would relax after a long shift at the hospital. 

Lan Wangji looked around at what used to be the booming street of Chinatown turned a lush forest. He glanced down at the map and then closed his eyes, trying to recall what it was like 3,700 years ago after all that time frozen. 

Finally, he and Jiang Cheng saw the unmistakable statue of Lan Wangji’s brother and uncle. Wangji made a swift note of the coordinates of the topography of San Francisco’s remnants as Jiang Cheng planted a stick to mark the place. It took them two days to return to the village, but it was worth it to set out more markers so people wouldn’t get lost on expeditions. 

Lan Wangji set his two closest relatives on two blankets and dressed them up in some of Yanli’s freshly-sewn leather clothes. 

Lan Wangji poured the revival fluid on the two men, whose stone coat broke as they breathed fresh air for the first time in years. 

“Brother,” Lan Xichen smiled and wrapped his younger brother in a warm embrace. “What’s going on?” 

“You expect me to willingly wear this leather smock with such amateur stitching?” Lan Qiren was visibly disgusted at it. 

“Hey old man, you say that again about my wife’s sewing capabilities and I’ll deck you in the jawline.” Jin Zixuan snapped. 

“Now, now, let’s not fight. Tell me, how many people are left?” 

“I’ve revived 96...well, now 98 people. 43 men, 40 women, 15 children; that’s counting you, of course.” Lan Wangji looked longingly over his shoulder back at Wei Ying, who was still petrified yet gorgeous. 

“You’re kidding. That’s all that’s left?” Lan Xichen was genuinely shocked. “How?” 

“It takes me one to three days to make a successful bottle of revival fluid. Thankfully with your help, it’ll speed up the process more.” Lan Wangji sighed.

“Of course, I’ll do whatever I can to assist.” Lan Xichen agreed and then greeted Jiang Cheng. “This is one of your classmates at university, brother?” 

“I was.” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. “I’m the head of the hunting party and my brother-in-law Jin Zixuan runs the livestock animals now. I’ve got five wolves I’ve domesticated and hunt with. Jin has thirteen chickens, two horses, eight pigs, and six cows with another one the way. I did want to go to vet school after college, but I didn’t want to specialize in _this_.” 

“Ah, I think Wangji mentioned that!” Lan Xichen smiled, “Well I’ll do my best to provide as much medical assistance as possible if you run into any trouble.”

“Just keep the stools of your pigs away from me.” Lan Qiren scoffed at Jin Zixuan, who was already livid.

Lan Qiren sat by the pieces of leather scrolls and reviewed the notes of his studious nephew as he looked over at the statue of Wei Wuxian adorned with flowers, fruit, and handmade toys. 

_Has my nephew gone insane?_ Lan Qiren looked up in confusion at the statue. _Well, I prefer him quiet, at least. He looks like quite the troublemaker._

Lan Wangji walked into the longhouse only for Wen Yuan lept up into his arms. The little boy nuzzled his face against Lan Wangji’s chest. Wen Yuan asked, “Is it ok to call you daddy?”

“If you wish,” Lan Wangji kissed the boy on the forehead. “If that’s the case, why not change your last name to ‘Lan’?” 

“Lan...I wanna have a new first name, too.” 

“Mn,” Lan Wangji thought to himself. “How does Shizui sound?” 

“That sounds good!” Wen Yuan--now Lan Shizui--smiled. “Jin Ling said that he found a puppy! A wolf puppy!” 

“Did he now?” Lan Wangji sat the boy down and took out a piece of papyrus and began scribbling down some numbers on their storage for the winter. “As it stands, we’ll have enough food for January and February. If we only had more salt to make sure it all stays fresh.” 

Wangji bit his lip. He needed to find a way to distill salt from the ocean water or everything would spoil within weeks. He paced around the statue of Wei Ying, wondering what he’d say. 

This winter was going to be hell on a stick. How many more winters would he have to endure alone? 

* * *

Getting the distilling process down took a few weeks, but by the end of November there was enough food to get them until March with a decent amount of salt. After having blown up several containers by the pressure overtaking the pottery holding the water several times, success was sweeter than any fruit. 

Lan Xichen had been working on making a Stone Age medical cabinet that stored all kinds of medicinal herbs and spices. He began to compile a handbound guide on each of them, from how to deal with a dog bite to a broken bone. Lan Qiren tried to discipline the children to...limited success. 

Jiang Cheng continued to be an asshole all throughout the entire winter, running off often without telling Lan Wangji or Jin Zixuan where he was going. He was becoming more and more reckless with each passing day. 

“I never thought I’d miss your sarcastic jabs,” Lan Wangji shook his head. “I’ll take them over your step-brother barking at people and making everyone in the village miserable. Things are hard enough as it is, Wei Ying. When will you speak back to me?” 

He wasn’t sure if it was the madness of winter that drove him to this point or the stress of being the village chief, but Lan Wangji found himself softly kissing the statue of Wei Ying. He suddenly heard a crack as his eyes opened to see the statue crumble to reveal a naked, blushing, surprised Wei Ying on the other side of his lips. 

Wei Ying immediately looked down at the leather garments that his stepsister Yanli had sewn. He stared down at the pot of alcohol, the handmade toys, the array of fruit and flowers. 

“Um...what is everything?” Wei Ying asked. 


End file.
